


You're Mine

by flarrow_bitches (MaybeImToBlame)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, possessive!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/flarrow_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous!Oliver after Barry kisses Iris on Earth 2, leads to possessive!Oliver in bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

“Ollie…” Barry moaned, arching up into Oliver’s touch,

“You _kissed_ her?” He growled.

“I didn’t want to… It was an accident I-I swear. She just… she-she pushed me up against a wall and started feeling me up.”

“She did WHAT?” Oliver growled, pulling away,

“I didn’t mean to kiss back it was just on instinct…” Oliver’s eyes flashed mischievously, and Barry gulped.

“You, Barry Allen of Earth 1, are _mine_.” He said,

“And god damnit, if you hadn’t closed all of those portals I would go back to Earth 2 myself and give Mrs. Iris West-Allen a piece of my mind…”

“To be fair, I hear that Barry Allen of Earth two wants to do the same thing to me…”

“I don’t blame him. _Nobody_ but me touches you. You are my husband now, and Iris is his wife. Nobody touches what’s mine… say it… say that you’re mine.”

“Oh god, Ollie… I’m yours… I’m all yours.” Barry gasped as Oliver ripped his shirt open and began attacking his chest with nips and licks, circling one of his nipples and making him arch off the bed again,

“So sensitive…” He hummed, going to lick the other as well.

“Oliver… oh god.” Oliver drank in the sight of his husband, god he was perfect, everything about him was perfect, and he was all _his._ And damn if he wasn’t going to prove that tonight.

“Take your clothes off.” He commanded, and Barry stripped himself at lightning speed,

“I’m going to fuck you so good tonight babe… the only name you’re going to remember is mine…”

“Yes… please… Oliver please.’ Barry said, pawing at Oliver’s clothes, Oliver stripped himself of his shirt before pulling Barry in for another kiss, he wrapped his strong arms around Barry, pressing their chests together as he took his lips into a bruising kiss. Barry was already vibrating against him and fuck, he would never get tired of this.

“Calm down babe, we’re just getting started.”

“Can’t… need you… need you right now. Can I suck your cock? Please Ollie, I wanna suck your cock.” Barry whimpered and how the hell could Oliver say no to that? He shucked his pants off and kneeled up on the bed, Barry eagerly dove down to the bulge in his underwear, squeezing lightly before reaching inside and pulling out his thick member, Barry’s eyes were wide, his breaths were labored, as his hands automatically began to stroke just right. Oliver groaned as Barry breathed over the head of his cock hotly, and he ran his fingers through Barry’s short hair,

“Suck it, suck it for me, use that pretty little mouth of yours.”

“Yes sir.” Barry said, and opened his mouth, taking in just the tip at first and sucking lightly as he tongued around the sensitive head, Oliver’s grip tightened in his hair and he shook with the patience it took not to thrust into Barry’s mouth.

“Shit… fuck I love your mouth… I’m so damn lucky aren’t I? I get this mouth for the rest of my life… fuck babe… keep going.” Barry obeyed, taking more of Oliver in, he moaned as he took Oliver down, slowly bobbing his head back and forth, every time taking a bit more in until his mouth was flush with the root of Oliver’s cock, all seven and a half inches… not that Oliver had ever measured… alright he might have once. But that was beside the point, Oliver hissed and once again tightened his grip in Barry’s hair. Barry moaned and then began to vibrate his throat, this time Oliver didn’t hesitate to thrust into Barry’s mouth. Barry took all that he gave him in stride, continuing to vibrate and deepthroat him until Oliver himself was a shaking mess, his thighs trembled as Barry’s cheeks hallowed out,

“Barry… fuck…” Barry pulled off with a lewid sound, the suction from how he’d hallowed his cheeks and taken him in his throat painstakingly obvious. “Dear god…” Oliver groaned, his eyes closing, he couldn’t take the sight in front of him. Barry took his shaft and pumped it quickly, chasing his hands with his tongue he made sure to pay some extra attention to the thick vein that bulged out from the underside of Oliver’s cock, which never failed to make Oliver throw his head back in ecstasy when stimulated.

“Holy fucking shit…” Oliver panted, Barry smirked up at his husband, he took his cock and tapped it against his tongue twice, it was such a pornstarish move he knew, but Oliver wasn’t complaining. He gave a few last kitten licks to the head where precum was still beading out, before sitting back on his haunches and tilting his head innocently.

“Ollie… I want you to make me yours…”

“You already are mine,” Oliver told him,

“Maybe I need you to remind me then… cause kissing Iris was awfully nice.” He teased. Oliver growled at the reminder and tackled Barry to the bed,

“Don’t you ever fucking say her name again while we’re in bed together.” He growled,

“Yes sir… Fuck me Ollie… please… take me I’m yours I promise… I will always be yours… now show me that you’re mine.” Barry begged, his string of words almost incoherent at this point, Oliver was in a hurry, not having time to grab the lube in his haste,

“Is this okay? Can I just take you now? Please say yes, I think I’m slicked up enough,”

“Yeah… fuck me… don’t care about the lube, need to feel you… make it hurt. Make me fucking feel it.” He moaned. Oliver pushed him backwards and spread his legs, hitching them over his shoulders as he pressed his cock at Barry’s entrance, not hesitating to sheath himself inside the younger man, Barry moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back in his head and his fingernails scraping down Oliver’s back in a way that was sure to leave red lines in its wake, but neither cared, right now they needed this roughness.

“FUCK!” Barry cried out as Oliver began snapping his hips back and forth in a sharp, harsh, bruising manner. Oliver’s cock was dragging against the tight walls of his ass, stimulating his insides, and already managing to reach his prostate on the second drag. Oliver pulled away from Barry so that there was space between their sweat soaked chests, and groaned as he drove himself back into the younger man again. He leaned down and captured Barry’s lips again, Barry’s whimpered and deepened the kiss, sucking Oliver’s tongue into his own mouth before letting go and allowing him to explore it for himself. Their mouths detached from each other’s but their faces stayed close, creased in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut, forehead to forehead, they breathed curses of pleasure into each other’s mouths, as their lower bodies jerked together, for a while the only sounds in the room were the creaking of the bed, their own breathing, and the ever-present slap of skin meeting skin.

“You are mine Barry… I love you so much… you are mine… mine… mine… mine…” Oliver growled with each thrust.

“Harder.” Barry said, Oliver did his best to snap his hips faster, he was already going pretty hard if he did say so himself, he grabbed Barry’s hips and repositioned them so that the angle was just a bit sweeter, allowing for an even deeper stimulation of his prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck! Right there! Ollie… oh my god.”

“Who do you belong to Barry?” He asked,

“You… Oliver… you…”

“I thought I told you to call me Ollie or Sir…”

“You sir… you… only you Ollie.” Barry replied,

“That’s better, do you like the way I’m fucking you Barry? Thank me. Thank me for giving you all this pleasure. I shouldn’t be doing this especially after you betrayed me with your god damn best friend.”

“Thank you! Oh god, thank you sir, thank you!” Barry cried,

“I’m going to cum.” Barry gasped,

“Do it, cum for me baby…” He said through loud pants of breath. Barry let out a frustrated mewl and arched upwards, his mouth falling open in a silent scream as Oliver continued his relentless assault on his prostate as he came in spurts between them, his cock not even being touched. Barry vibrated as his asshole clenched around Oliver’s dick, once, twice, and then a third time. Oliver groaned and bit down into Barry’s shoulder as he came inside the younger man, his hips slowing to a grind as he rode his orgasm out. He collapsed on his side next to Barry, and cuddled up to him, holding him as he finished coming down from his high  and placing gentle kisses to the back of his neck. Barry shivered and hiccupped as he turned in Oliver’s grasp, still gasping for air, as he pressed his lips to Oliver’s quickly.

“I love you.” Barry said hoarsely.

“I love you too… I love you too… so much… I’m so glad you’re mine.” Oliver murmured to him.

“I’m so glad I’m yours too.”

 

 


End file.
